softwarefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Trisquel
| latest_release_date = | latest_preview_version = | latest_preview_date = | kernel_type = Monolithic | ui = GNOME | license = Free software licences, mainly GPL | working_state = Current | website = trisquel.info | supported_platforms = x86, AMD64 | updatemodel = APT | package_manager = dpkg }} Trisquel GNU/Linux is a Linux distribution using a free version of the Linux kernel as distributed by the Linux-libre project. The main goals of the project are the production of a fully free software (free as in free speech) system that must be easy to use, complete, and with good language support. The project began in 2004 with the sponsorship of the University of Vigo, and officially presented in April 2005 with Richard Stallman, founder of the GNU Project, as a special guest. By December 11, 2008, Trisquel GNU/Linux was included by the Free Software Foundation in its list of free Linux distributions. According to DistroWatch, Trisquel was ranked 78th overall in page view popularity in the previous six months. Versions There are six different versions of the system so far: * 2.x Robur, Long Term SupportPublished Trisquel 2.2 Robur * 3.x Dwyn, Short Term SupportTrisquel 3.0 STS "Dwyn" has landed! * 3.5.x Awen, STSTrisquel 3.5 Awen release announcement * 4.x Taranis LTSTrisquel 4.0 LTS "Taranis" strikes! * 4.5.x Slaine STSTrisquel 4.5 "Slaine" released – based on Ubuntu 10.10 * 5.x Dagda STSTrisquel 5.0 LTS alpha images ready for testing – based on Ubuntu 11.04 * 5.5 Brigantia STS – based on Ubuntu 11.10 All versions include this common software: * Linux-libre kernel, 2.6.24 in Robur, 2.6.28 in Dwyn, 2.6.31 in Awen, 2.6.32 in Taranis, 2.6.35 in Slaine, and 2.6.38 in Dagda. * GNOME desktop environment, 2.22 in Robur, 2.26 in Dwyn, 2.28 in Awen, 2.30 in Taranis, 2.32 in Slaine, and 2.32 in Dagda. * A version of the Mozilla Firefox that never suggests non-free add-ons, and includes no trademarked art or names. .]] Trisquel Pro Trisquel Pro is a small business oriented operating system. It includes a pack of enterprise management software, including Abanq, OpenbravoPOS, and GNUCash among others. It is mainly intended for the Spanish market, as some of the accounting software included is designed to match the Spanish tax regulations, but most of the applications included can be used worldwide. The application collection is completed with several all-purpose tools including a graphical firewall, antivirus for the scanning of Windows partitions and Wine applications- and an automated backup system. It was officially released at the international multimedia and communications show SIMO on November 2007. Other editions ;Trisquel 4.1-Sugar ;Trisquel Mini :Trisquel Mini is an alternative to the mainline Trisquel, designed to run well on netbooks and aging hardware.Trisquel Mini It uses a low-resource environment like LXDE and lightweight GTK+ and X11 alternatives to more commonly used GNOME and Qt/KDE applications. ;Trisquel Gamer :Trisquel Gamer is an independent edition maintained by David Zaragoza. It is filled with games and booted from a LiveDVD or USB drive.Trisquel Gamer DVD See also * List of Linux distributions endorsed by the Free Software Foundation References External links * * Category:Ubuntu (operating system) derivatives Category:Free software only Linux distributions ar:ترسكل br:Trisquel es:Trisquel GNU/Linux fa:تریسکل fr:Trisquel gl:Trisquel GNU/Linux it:Trisquel GNU/Linux pl:Trisquel pt:Trisquel ro:Trisquel GNU/Linux tr:Trisquel